


A Reaper's Bunny

by BlackAce70



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Humiliation, Lolicon, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: After losing a bet, Rachel finds herself being Ragna's little sex slave. And the Grim Reaper wastes no time in claiming the stuck up little vampire for herself. Fem/Futa!Ragna. One-shot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	A Reaper's Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurstEdge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/gifts).



Rachel Alucard always considered herself to be a proud and confident woman. Born as a high-class vampire, gifted with the knowledge, grace, and power befitting of one with her standing. She quickly grew to see those of the lower class to be beneath her; while not completely arrogant to the point of harboring a complex. She was always made it a point to remind others of their places. And how in the world, there was a certain order that needed to be followed. Truly Rachel was a woman that commanded fear and respect. But even then… 

“I’m waiting, Rabbit~” 

Natural Orders are ill-immune to being flipped on their heads. 

Entering her room, the blonde vampire did not hold back the look of contempt that was on her face. Glaring at the smug grinning ivory-haired woman sitting atop her bed. Whistling in approval at the sight before her. 

“Whoa, gotta say Rabbit, didn’t think you’d be able to pull off this look. Nice to know I was wrong.” 

Rachel didn’t grace her with a response, her normally pale cheek now red with a combination of humiliation and anger. The vampire was ‘dressed’ in a black and red open leotard; crotchless, and with two circles cut out around her chests to her barely budding chest. Her pink colored nipples exposed to the cool room temperature. A pair of fishnet stockings, thin-strapped open-toed high heels, and as the icing on the cake. A pair of casino fake bunny ears to complete the degrading ensemble. 

The very outfit made the blonde loli’s skin crawl and burn as if she had acid splash against her. She wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes off her body and retreat back into her elegant clothing. But unfortunately, she couldn’t, as she would be forced to wear this for quite some time; due to a certain obligation. 

“I don’t know why you’re giving me that look,” Ragna chuckled, leaning back a bit. “You’re the one who agreed to this in the first place.”

Right. The Bet… 

She still could not understand what had gone wrong. It was supposed to be a simple bet, meant to ensure she would be given a loyal and obedient servant for the next two weeks. As she had ordered Valkenhayn to take a much needed and well-deserved vacation. She even went as far as to choose a method which she presumed she would win with the greatest of ease, for their little wager. She had no idea that the insufferable Grim Reaper would be skilled in chess. 

And thanks to her foolishly running her mouth, stating that in the unlikely event that she would lose. Ragna could be free to request whatever she desired from her; her landing in this particular situation was all upon her. She didn’t know which was worse; the fact that she would be this woman’s slave for a fortnight. Or the fact that she had lost in a game she had been playing, ever since she was a child. 

“C’mon Rabbit, you know what to say.” Oh, how she wanted to send 50,000 volts through this criminal right about now. Instead, she forced herself to bow her head. 

“I’m… glad my appearance pleases you… M-Mistress.” Rachel gulped at the last word, forcing back at the bile that nearly came out. 

Ragna was relishing in the clear pain and torment that Rachel was going through. Obviously NOT enjoying a single second of it, but that was her. For the Grim Reaper, she was loving it. “Come on, on your knees, you know what to do.” 

Her grin widened at the growl the vampire let out, as Rachel ultimately knelt down in between her legs. Undoing her jeans and fishing out her massive cock. Her member nice and erect from the agonizing wait she had to endure. She visibly crinkled her nose in disgust from the powerful musk coming from the member, almost making the girl choke a bit. Exchanging a quick glance with the woman looking down at her, she steeled herself and prepared to service the woman before her. For as much as she hated being in this position, she was still a woman of her word; and an Alucard’s word was their bond. 

Gulping down and leaning in, she began worshipping Bloodedge’s cock and balls alike. Planting a soft kiss at the bulbous tip of the member and slowly working her way to the base and ballsacks. The musky scent growing intense as she took one of Ragna’s balls into her mouth, shuddering while she did so. The salty taste coated her mouth as she swirling her tongue around, taking the shaft in her hand and stroking it off as well. Her ministrations was quick to earn low grunts and groans of pleasure from the futa. 

“Damn Rabbit and here I thought you were gonna half-assed this thing.”

Rachel pulled away from the spit-coated balls, “Hmph enjoy it while you can peasant.” She huffed, before taking the cock into her mouth. Though her eyes and words burned with defiance, the force behind them was diminished by her actions. It was a natural part of her that demanded she’d give nothing but 100% with whatever she did. To exhibit anything less would be an insult upon her character; and though she detested doing so on Ragna. She would make sure the Reaper would have the best two weeks of her worthless meager life. 

Ragna smirked at her cute little bunny girl working her shaft so attentively, a part of her still processing how real this all was. Who would’ve thought her getting lucky in that game of chess, would have someone who had been nothing but a constant pain in her ass. Down on her knees blowing her like she was nothing but a common whore, it was beautiful and something she would never forget. Today alone was worth all the shit she had been put through by the bloodsucker, and she had her for two weeks! Yes, she was going to enjoy this. 

Her mental gloating was cut short by a loud grunt, her dick throbbing madly. The rebel getting ready to cum, something she couldn’t help, the Rabbit’s Oral ministration had been a lot better than she expected. How could she NOT enjoy such a treat? Grabbing the loli by her twin tails, Ragna stood and began thrusting; pumping her hips aggressively. With the intent of giving her a healthy first load of the evening. Back and forth, in and out, her cock disappearing deep into the rabbit’s mouth, causing a disfiguring bulge against her tiny throat. The choked slurps leaving the blonde being music to Ragna’s ears. 

Rachel had not been prepared for Ragna to suddenly take the initiative with her. Grabbing her hair and forcibly fucking her throat as if it were a mere sex-toy. Nor had she been prepared for her face to be buried deep into Ragna’s crotch as the futa came. Blasting hot sticky cum down her throat, making her crimson red eyes widened in shock. She sank her claw-like nails into Ragna’s thighs, her body trembling as she was forced to swallow the constant spurts of gooey cum being shot out. Making her nearly gag at the substance, but she willed herself to drink it all. Having little choice as Ragna would keep her head in place until her orgasm was finished. 

“Fuck… that was great…” Ragna panted, coming down from her climax. Bucking her hips a few more times to get the last of her discharge out. “Too bad you don’t have tits, otherwise, it would’ve been even better.” 

Rachel frowned at the lowly jab at her figure, while she was a proud woman through and through. One thing she secretly resented about herself, was her lack of a voluptuous figure. Her childish body a result of her immortality and eternal youth. And a constant reminder of what she would never be able to have, especially when compared to the more endowed and developed women she had come to meet in her life. Ragna the Bloodedge being one of them; having a body that she secretly yearned for all her life (Without the dick of course). From her massive chest to her stunning curves, and her round firm, plump ass. It truly was a figure that was wasted on this bug before her. As Ragna let up on her hair, Rachel pulled away, coughing loudly, the taste of cum still lingering in her mouth. 

“I bet you must be proud of yourself, manhandling me in such a manner.” She spat. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Ragna laughed, scooping the loli up and plopping her onto her bed. Climbing right on top, her larger body completely overshadowing hers. “By the time these two weeks are over, I’m going to make your body a complete slut for my dick in its entirety.” 

“Hmph, you can certainly try.” She shot back, ignoring the heat pooling inside of her whilst rubbing her legs together. The intense climax doing a lot more to her than she initially thought. Her sex beginning to leak out her arousal from her crotchless piece. Something that had not been missed by the smirking Reaper. 

_‘This might be more easier than I thought.’_ She grabbed onto Rachel’s legs pushing them and lining her cock with her slick entrance. Plunging down into her pussy, Ragna was greeted to the immense tightness surrounding her. Her walls squeezing, clamping down desperately much to her amusement. No words were spoken as she fucked her slave, the intense raw pounding that she crashed down upon the lithe bodied woman was enough to make the bed shake and creak. The erotic slaps of their hips colliding was loud enough to hear outside of Rachel’s bedchambers. It was at this moment Ragna was fully giving in to her lust. Pouring everything she had into her movements, wanting to make sure she would teach the cheeky little bitch who would be in charge of her for the next two weeks. It was actually overwhelming to Rachel. 

Never before had her body been exposed to such brutally savage pleasure like this. It was more akin to wild animals mating than any form of sexual intercourse she had been knowledgeable of. With her entrance to her womb being stabbed violently, Rachel was unable to hold back the cry of ecstasy that tore out of her throat. Her toes curling up to the jolt of euphoric bliss shooting up her spine. So much was going on, that was hard to hold on to the fading grip of sanity she had against the molten sea of pleasure she was drowning. But she had to endure, even it would an uphill battle. She didn’t want to succumb to the joy her body was growing addicted towards, even if she secretly wanted it more than she realized. 

“Well damn Rachel, that’s a slutty expression if I ever saw one.” Ragna laughed.

. . . What? 

“What are you insinuating? I-I have no such thing on my face.” She confuted, unaware of the deep flush staining her cheeks. The glare in her eyes long since melted, replaced by an expression that pleaded for more. “A-Are you so deluded b-by your hold over me that, you… you think I’ve fallen for your pitiful attempts at pleasure,” 

She had expected to incite anger, rage, anything form of negative emotions her insults usually garnered from the woman. To her surprise, however, Ragna simply chuckled, “Alright, if that’s how you wanna be.” 

Without any warning, the wanted Criminal flipped the petite vampire. Putting her on her stomach, her tiny yet plump ass raised up for Ragna to see. Presenting the woman her tight winking asshole. “Since you’ve always been a pain in my ass, why not return the favor?” 

Rachel’s eyes widened at the sudden shift in holes, a sense of panic starting to swell up in her chest. She opened her mouth in protest, but a choked gasp cut the noblewoman off as a sharp pain stabbed her vulnerable rear. She clawed and gripped the sheets tightly, tears pricking and stinging the corner of her eyes as her virgin entrance was forcefully taken. The juices slicked all over her cock providing little in ways of lubricant while Ragna drilled her way into her ass. Sending Rachel into a state of agony as she felt her rectum being stretched well beyond its limits against the cock, she desperately tried to keep it out. Using the rest of her fading to do whatever it took to force her tight anus from taking any more, but Ragna wouldn’t have any of it. 

Grabbing and pushing her head into the pillow, Ragna bucked her hips in one violent thrust. Forcing the rest of herself into Rachel in one go, and like a dam exploding, Rachel’s mind snapped and buckled. Her resistance crumbling faster than her mind could comprehend, resulting in a loud moan from the blonde as she hit a powerful orgasm. Her first one of the night, and already more intense than anything she’s ever experienced in her millennias of living. Her legs shook uncontrollably her bedsheets stained and ruined by her essence that was squirted all over. As for the proud vampire herself, her defiance and haughtiness was completely gone. Her eyes glazed over with broken lust, her tongue hanging out, finally given Ragna the slutty expression she had been craving to see. 

Ragna couldn’t help but laugh at it really, “Seriously? That’s all it took?! A dick in your ass, and it’s enough to make you break?”

Rachel couldn’t offer a sensible response to the insults Ragna threw at her, her brain muddled to the shameless pleasure she was now exuding. Panting like a bitch as Ragna mounted and rutted her from behind. No longer caring about how she carried herself. “H-Harder! Harder!” Was all she was able to manage out, drooling uncontrollably as Ragna put her in a sudden headlock. She gripped the woman’s arms, holding steady onto the Reaper while her ass clapped against the taller woman’s hips. Her slim stomach bulging out, and her innard being rearranged to the cock messing her up. It was almost pitiful how easy she broke; All that talk, and yet she couldn’t handle what she spat out. 

“Heh, maybe if you were nicer, I’d feel a little bad doing this to ya.” She grunted, repositioning herself and Rachel to the side, lifting a leg up. The new position allowing her to drill deeper into the loli vampire’s core. “Ah well, you being like this makes you a lot more tolerable.” 

Turning her head and seizing Rachel’s lips in a greedy kiss, Ragna could feel herself nearing her climax. Swelling up and twitching, ready for a huge release. Pumping her hips, she gave one last powerful thrust, cumming deeply into Rachel’s ass. The vampire’s eyes fully rolled into the back of her skull, her elevated leg shooting up ramrod straight with her toes curling up. A muffled moan could be heard behind the kiss as she felt the hot wave of ecstasy flowing inside of her, bringing her to another orgasm. With her discharge slowly dying down, Ragna could feel her jizz seeping out from the side; unable to be left contains inside of Rachel’s ass. She let out a grunt, giving her cute bunny a slap on the ass before pulling out. Smirking down at her out-of-it servant. 

“Better get some rest while you can Rabbit. You’re gonna be in for a LOOONG two weeks.” 

Rachel simply moaned in response.


End file.
